


You're my perfect little angel

by 1D_is_my_life



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comforting Harry, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_is_my_life/pseuds/1D_is_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is feeling insecure on their On The Road Again Tour and is getting hate. Harry notices Louis crying and comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my perfect little angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot so it's probably shit. Totally un-beta'd so all the mistakes in here are my own. Enjoy (hopefully).

One direction had just finished on of their shows on their On The Road Again tour. Harry,Niall,Liam and Louis were back on the tour bus travelling to Winnipeg. Harry, Niall and Liam were all playing FIFA while Louis was in his bunk. Louis had just gotten over a cold and his voice wasn't the best at their show that night. The boys weren't mad at Louis. I mean why would they be. It wasn't a big deal all the boys had done it. It was just like forgetting lyrics, everyone had done at least once so the boys were never mad at one another but Louis still felt like he had let everyone down. Louis had always been insecure. No matter how many times his boyfriend (Harry) had told him that he loved everything about him, his insecurities always came back and he hated feeling like he let everyone down. Which is why he wasn't playing FIFA with the boys. They were going to be stopping at a hotel for the night and he would be sharing a room with Harry but until then he wanted to be alone. He was on his phone on Twitter looking at comments about the show that night and didn't want the other boys to see him. He was the oldest yet here he was in his bunk crying over comments his so called "fans" had written. He heard someone approaching his bunk and quickly wiped the tears off his face. He turned over in his bunk and pretended to be sleeping. That's what all the rest of the boys thought, that he went up to his bunk to sleep. They didn't know the real reason. The curtain to his bunk opened. It was Harry. "Lou you have to wake up we're at the hotel" he said. Louis turned over to face Harry and rubbed his eyes to make it seem like he was sleeping. Harry seemed to be buying it."Ok I'm awake" Louis said and got out of his bunk. He and Harry went to go join the rest of the boys in the hotel. The boys' rooms were on the 5th floor. Louis and Harry were sharing a room and so were Niall and Liam. Typical sleeping arrangements. As soon as Louis and Harry had gotten in their room, Louis went to go have a shower. 

Harry was really worried about his boyfriend. He knew that Louis wasn't happy with his performance that night and that he was starting to distance himself. He did that when he started feeling insecure because he would start to think that he isn't good enough. Harry just hoped that Louis would come and talk to him about it instead of distancing himself from him. He knew that Louis thought that just because he was the oldest that he had to be strong and had to do everything right. So when Louis was just getting over a cold and his voice sounded a little scratchy he thought that he had let everyone down. And he hates letting people down. He also knew that when Louis went to go into his bunk that he didn't go to sleep like he told the rest of the boys. Louis thought he had fooled Harry but Harry knew Louis better than that and he could tell that he was faking. Also Louis' eyes were puffy and Harry was pretty sure he had been crying. He didn't want to ask him about it then because Louis would've just told him that he hadn't been crying and that he was fine. Harry must've been thinking longer than he thought because he heard the sound of a door opening and Louis had gotten out of the shower. Harry would talk to Louis about it after he got out of the shower. 

When Louis got out of the shower he noticed Harry was sitting on the bed in a deep thinking mode. When Harry noticed that Louis was out of the shower, he quickly went in the bathroom to go have a shower. As soon as Harry went in the bathroom, Louis sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. There were a whole bunch more comments about the show than when he checked earlier. There were always some nice comments, but for every nice comment there was a hate comment. As he was scrolling through the comments, he noticed that there were a bunch of hate comments for tonight's show. 

Faggot >:(  
You've got no talent!  
U r ugly!  
I hate you!!!  
You don't deserve to be in the band!  
You can't sing!! :(  
The other boys are better than you!  
Go kill yourself!!!!!!

By now tears were streaming down Louis' face. Is that what they really thought of him? That he had no talent and that he didn't deserve to be in the band? He grabbed his phone and threw it at the wall with a loud crash. He sat back down on the bed and kept crying, trying to muffle his sobs so Harry wouldn't hear him. 

Harry was finished in the shower and was going to talk to Louis when he heard a loud crash. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and went to see if Louis was ok. The sight that he saw in front of him shocked him. Louis' phone was on the ground and his screen was cracked, and Louis was sitting on the bed crying. Louis didn't cry often. Harry sat down on the bed beside Louis and pulled him close so his head was on Harry's chest." Lou, baby what's wrong?" Harry asked but Louis just shook his head and kept sobbing. Harry felt his t-shirt getting wet but he didn't care, he was more concerned about Louis. "Love can you please tell me why you are crying"  
"T-they hate m-me" Louis replied  
"Who? Who hates you Louis" Harry asked confused. Why would Louis think that people hate him?  
"T-The fans"  
"Why would you think that Lou?"Harry asked.  
"H-Harry can you h-hand me my p-phone?" Harry got up and grabbed Louis' phone from off the floor and handed it to him. Louis took the phone and showed him the messages on twitter. "T-That's why" Louis replied still crying.  
"Oh baby"  
"W-why do they h-hate me Harry?" Louis asked "W-what did I d-do w-wrong?" By now tears were falling faster down Louis' face and Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  
"Shhh.... Don't listen to them!" Harry said "You're my perfect little angel! I love you so much boobear"  
"I love you too Haz"  
"How about we go cuddle in bed" Harry asked.  
"I would like that" Louis replied  
That night Louis fell asleep in Harry's arms and knew that Harry would love him with all his imperfections and that the so called "fans" that would hate on him weren't real directioners and he shouldn't care what they think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you think it's worthy. Also if you liked it feel free to leave me prompts of what you'd like me to write. I only write one direction but I will write anything except for smut. Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't waste anyone's time.


End file.
